Interesting
by unknownlife
Summary: Quinn is just a regular high school student that smokes some weed sometimes and drinks. She usually hangouts out with the same people and is going through her senior year.


Quinn's POV-

i'm your regular stoner high school stoner girl that sorta hates school but i know its just something you have to get through and i usually hang out with the same people. I'm an only child and i'm still trying to figure out my life.

"Yo Quinn" Sam said waving the blunt in my face. I got out of my daze and grabbed the blunt from Sam's hand.

"Sorry I spaced out so hard right now" I said laughing. I took 2 puffs pretty quickly and then passed it on to Mike.

Today is the first day of our senior year and a few of us being Sam, Mike, Puck, Santana, and I decided that the first day isn't that important so we just went in to get our schedule's and left to Puck's house. His mom happened to be away for the week which leaves us here smoking a blunt on his living room couch while having Rick and Morty in the background on his tv.

"Does anyone know if Rachel is coming later? or Tina?" I asked out loud randomly.

"Rachel said she would come by later after class but i don't know about Tina" Puck answered. School ended at 2 for her so she should be here in like an hour.

"Is it okay if Brittany comes too? Santana asked Puck since it's his house. Puck looked like he had the best idea ever but that may also be becasue he is high.

"Hell yeah its okay. Why don't we have a mini party! I have liquor already so we don't have to worry about that and we all have enough weed. Who's with me? Want to get drunk with me today?" Puck said very passionately. It was actually pretty funny how proud he looked for thinking of this.

" Why the fuck not, I'll join"I said getting up and giving him a fist pound and the others agreed with me.

" Someone text Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, and anyone else i'm missing and update them. Oh and tell them to bring chips and chasers!" Puck said while walking off into his kitchen.

"He seems so excited" Santana said laughing. Santana and me go way back. We have been friends since like the 3rd grade. She stubborn as hell and as a bit of anger issues but i still love her even though we fight.

I take out my phone to text Rachel before i forget.

 **Hey Ray we are drinking so bring chasers, you should have skipped with us by the way :P- Quinn**

It didn't take long before she answered

 **I decided to not go to my last class, i wanted to go to the important ones at least. See you soon love. - Rachel**

I read the text and put my phone down. I overthink and didn't want to seem like a loser for responding so quickly.

"You need to pay attention when i'm passing you the blunt!" Sam said with fake anger. I couldn't help but laugh.

" I didn't even realize that thing was still going! Sorry i'm pretty high already" I said while grabbing the blunt and smoking it.

Puck came in with 2 big bottles of liquor and i'm surprised he had that much and was willing to use it. He was running back and forth setting things up and cleaning a little. He even poured out some cups of mixed drinks already and shots.

"Wow Puck i'm surprised you are doing all of this and not being lazy" I said

"What can i say my friend, I'm feeling productive and i'm ready to drink. He started passing out drinks to everyone. We all did a quick cheers and took one shot while using sprite as a chaser. I also decided to pack the pipe i had. I sparked it up and quickly passed it to Puck. The door opened and Brittany, Tina, and Rachel all walked in. Rachel took a seat right next to me.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel said hugging me. I was quick to hug back.

"Hey babe" I said not really sure where that new nickname came from. She always calls me love but i assumed she called all her friends that and i just haven't heard it yet. I'm not even that drunk to be letting things out like that! but i am pretty high. I need another shot!

"We are here too you know" Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and got up to hug Santana.

'The others are coming still" Tina stated. I saw her bringing 3 shots over.

"Come on Rachel we have to catch up!" Brittany said

"Britt babe, don't get to drunk" Santana said with concern.

Rachel, Brittany, and Tina took there shots and took another one directly after. Aparently Tina had poured 3 other shots before hand and i didn't even see.

"How was school guys?" Mike asked.

"You know same old first day school stuff and them telling you what you need" Tina answered.

"You should have skipped and smoked with us" I said to them.

"I told myself that i would do my best this year especially since its my last." Rachel said very passionately.

"Lets play never have i ever and the rules are if you have done it then take a shot. First one to 5 shots loses" Puck explained randomly.

"That sounds like your're asking to get drunk" Said Sam.

" Exactly! so spin the bottle Sam" Puck said putting a bottle in the middle of the circle we happened to be sitting in already.

"Alrightt" Sam said. He spun the bottle and for some reason it took so long to stop but it finally landed on Brittany.

" Okay so Never have i ever... had sex with a girl" Brittany said. Brittany, Santana, Mike, Puck, Sam, and I all had to take a shot.

"You had sex with a girl Quinn!?" Rachel said in a shocking tone.

"Yeah didn't you know. It sorta just happened this summer and we both just had to much to drink" I explained. I don't know why i felt the need to explain myself and was getting nervous.

We played a few more rounds of this game and at this point everyone including myself was pretty fucking drunk. The others came and decided to setup the beer pong table. I was sitting on the couch thinking about packing another bowl when Rachel interrupted my thoughts by sitting on my lap.

" Hey babe whats up?" I said slurring a little

"I love it when you call me that" She admitted I grabbed her by hips to pull her closer. I was suddenly feeling brave. I saw her leaning in closer towards my lips and i couldn't help but lean towards hers. This was all happing really fast that I didn't process what was happening.

* * *

Santana's POV'

"Holy shit babe, look at Quinn" I said pointing to Quinn who is intensely making out with Rachel.

"I always knew that would happen" Brittany said smiling at them.

"Why don't we go do some of that ourselves!" I said smirking at her. She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me somewhere more private.


End file.
